


Full Moon Fever

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Scott and Stiles are bros, Scott has wicked bad asthma, Stiles got the bite, it's flu season, this fic is brought to you by Halls cough drops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott totally doesn't want to get another flu shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Fever

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Teen Wolf (of course). Can be gen or shippy of Derek/Stiles, doesn't matter. Prompt: If Stiles got bitten instead of Scott, a peek into that 'verse.

“I think I’ve come down with something,” begins Stiles.

“Is it bird flu? ‘cause I can’t get bird flu - my mom would kill me,” responds Scott with a worried frown.”I haven’t even had the guts to tell her about my inhaler.”

“It’s not bird flu,” glares Stiles. “I think it’s lycanthropy.”

“Is that dog flu?” blinks Scott.

“Oh my God,” groans Stiles. Scott looks worried.

“I think I have some cough drops in my locker,” offers Scott.

“I’m a werewolf!”

“So that’s a no for Halls?”

**Author's Note:**

> And Scott would be that flailing guy who shows up twenty minutes later on his bike. Stiles would force him to watch Teen Wolf as well as Big Wolf on Campus. And Scott makes Stiles use his super hearing to see if Allison is talking about him.I also think someone would ask Scott about werewolves and he’d say oh no, my mom made me get my flu shot. After that week when I thought I had swine flu, man. I cannot get dog flu. I have wicked asthma. Scott is a precious boy. Who is generous with his cough drops. Clearly exceptional boyfriend material. ♥ He totally would have still given Allison all of his pens and would have sat there without one.


End file.
